disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Dale/Gallery
Images of Chip and Dale. External Galleries Promotional Images Chipdaledisney.jpeg DisneyChipnDaleRescueRangersModelSh.jpg Rescue Rangers.jpg Chip-and-dale-4.jpg Donald_Chipmunks_Pancakes.jpg|Chip and Dale with Donald Duck Mickey_pluto_chip_and_dale_1280x800.jpg|Chip and Dale with Mickey and Pluto DisneyAfternoon_pic.jpg RescueRangers-promopic.png Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers in Crimebusters.jpg R.R.jpg R.R2.jpg Chip N' dale premiere's this fall!.png Chip & Dale D23 Render.png Stock art Chipdale.gif Printed Media Dtu-tinkchip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Tinker Bell Dtu-chipthumper.jpg|Chip and Dale with Thumper Dtu-aristrochip.jpg|Chip and Dale with Toulouse and Berlioz RescueRangers_01_CvrA.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover to the first issue of their new comic book. Mickey_mouse_club_books_listings.jpg Chaosgod2-9.jpg|Dale possessed by Solego Disney_Adventure_Rescue_Rangers01.jpg DaleFoxRobotdog.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-010.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-011.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-012.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-013.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-014.jpg Chip_N_Dale22-015.jpg Il_fullxfull.627304227_e96p.jpg Tumblr neyax4AvUA1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_m6qhfcRJBt1rzidn1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ntule2qJOJ1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Video games ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers '' NintendoPower_RescueRangers.jpg|Chip and Dale on the cover of ''Nintendo Power. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers NES Chip and Fat Cat.png '' ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 RescueRangers2-Title.jpg|The title screen for ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2. Rr2-fatcat.gif Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 3.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 4.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 5.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 6.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 7.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 8.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Screenshot 9.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 10.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 11.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 12.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 13.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 14.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 15.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 16.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 17.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 18.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 19.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 20.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 21.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 22.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 23.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 24.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 25.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 30.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 31.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 32.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 33.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 34.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 35.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 36.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 37.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 38.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 39.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 40.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 41.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 42.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 43.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 44.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 45.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 46.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 47.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 48.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 49.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 50.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 51.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 52.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 53.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 54.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 55.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 56.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 57.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 58.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 59.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 60.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 61.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 62.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 63.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 64.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 65.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 66.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 67.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 68.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 69.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 70.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 71.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 72.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 73.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 74.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 75.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 76.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 78.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 77.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 79.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 80.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 81.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 95.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 96.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 97.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 99.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 100.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 101.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 102.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 103.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 104.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 105.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 106.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 107.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 108.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 109.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 110.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 111.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 112.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 113.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 114.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 115.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 116.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 117.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 118.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 119.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 120.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 121.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 122.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 123.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Screenshot 124.png ''Mickey's Racing Adventure 169367-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-chip-and.gif Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Walt Disney World Magical Quest GBC Leaderboard.png|Results from a race in which Chip came in 1st. Walt Disney World Quest GBC Leaderboard 2.png|Race where Chip is in 1st and Dale is in 2nd. Walt Disney World Quest Magical Racing Tour Chip.png|Chip winning a timed race. 9065-4-walt-disney-world-quest-magical.jpg ''Toontown Online Chip_and_Dale_Toontown.jpg|Chip and Dale in Toontown Online. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char_58882_thumb.jpg|Chip in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Char_58883_thumb.jpg|Dale in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Chip_KHBBS.png|Chip in Birth by Sleep Dale_KHBBS.png|Dale in Birth by Sleep Chip_KH.png Dale_KH.png Chiptalkspritenormal.png|Chip's sprite in Re:Coded Daletalkspritenormal.png|Dale's sprite in Re:Coded Sprite_Chip.png|Sprite of Chip from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Sprite_Dale.png|Sprite of Dale from the Gummi Ship Mission 100% completion screen in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Pct2025 copy-35fd1eea35.jpg|Chip Pct2026 copy-50ca2cd962.jpg|Dale Chip (no background).png|Chip in Kingdom Hearts Dale(no background).png|Dale in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110409060233 538x413.jpg Chip_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Chip Dale_KHartwork.png|Artwork for Dale Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Ensembles-11-Chip.png Ensembles-12-Dale.png 640px-Gummi_Ship_Builder_01_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_02_KH.png Gummi_Ship_Builder_KHII.png Daybreak Town New Years.png KHREC Artwork.png Dale KHX.png Chip KHX.png ''Disney Magical World 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg DMW2 - Chip.jpg Disney Parks and other live appearances OpeningDayParade 1.jpg|Chip and Dale at the opening of Disneyland in 1955 CD RR.JPG|Chip and Dale in their Rescue Ranger outfits at Walt Disney World. Disneyland-chi-n-dale.jpg|Chip and Dale statue 2897106920_57b4eca51b.jpg|Chip and Dale with Clarice 3158214196_1f87064c74.jpg|Chip and Dale in Walt Disney World's ''Celebrate the Season 3377321080_608e16b65e_m.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney On Ice chip_dale_treehouse.jpg|Chip and Dale's Treehouse at Mickey's Toontown 3467573636_39036c7c7a_b.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 2900081412_c7b8ecab31.jpg|Chip and Dale with Pluto 4144935995_b55a5da185.jpg|Chip and Dale's Christmas Outfits RescueRangerRaceway.jpg|Chip and Dale racing down Rescue Ranger Raceway at Disneyland. ChipandDaleinDisneylandFun.jpg|Chip and Dale in Disneyland Fun RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Chip and Dale with Roger Rabbit in Walt Disney's World on Ice ChipandDaleinFullHouse.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. Chip'n'DaleinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Chip and Dale in The Twelve Days of Christmas ChipandDaleinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Chip and Dale in Campout at Walt Disney World ChipnDaleandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Chip and Dale with Christian Buenaventura Chip'n'DaleinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Chip and Dale in the Animal Kingdom Parade Img 11 02.jpg|Chip and Dale and Clarice in Easter in New York for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Disneyland59.jpg 5145463727_d4a3112d48_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5966935354_066d4b4bbc_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4751711255_11c07655af_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 5171985027_9f3310c8df_z.jpg|Chip and Dale in Tokyo DisneySea's Chip 'n Dale's Skeleton Fiesta. Scratchyourback.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Disney Afternoon Characters in Disneyland Paris Parade.JPG X2 e83abc3.jpg|Chip & Dale's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 223144.jpg PocahontasandMeekoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg Img2817.jpg cdrrfiresafety.jpg|Chip & Dale with Firefighter Phyllis in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Fire Safety Adventure. Twidh 0215 dl45thanniv.jpg Mickey s Birthdayland 1988 Walt Disney World 4th of July Spectacular.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Chip 'n' Dale HKDL.jpg|Chip and Dale posing for a photo at a Disney Park Uptown_spirit2010ww.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous 10906619.jpg|Chip and Dale as members of the Nautilus Crew Chip Dale Ewok Pin.JPG|Chip and Dale dressed as Ewoks. Chip_n_dale_filling_station_pin.png|Chip and Dale at Oswald's Filling Station Chipridinbullsesye.jpg|Chip riding Bullseye Star-Wars-Weekends-Logo-2013.jpg DisneyShopping.com - St. Patrick's Day Series (Chip an' Dale).jpeg|Chip and Dale dressed as Scots. Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg Massachusetts Plate Pin.jpg Canada Day Pin 2.jpg Germany Unification Pin.png chipndalerrvinylmation.jpg|Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers vinylmation Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg April2nd.png|Dale's page in Disneystrology September1st.png|Chip's page in Disneystrology PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg ntitled.png WDW - Mickey's Mystery Pin Machine Pirate Collection - Chip 'n' Dale.jpeg Class of the 90's Disney Afternoon Shirt.png Tumblr my0x44vRw31qb3mmfo1 1280.png Where Dreams Come True.JPG Chip 'n Dale Chip Plush Hat for Kids.jpg 515050.jpg|Chip and Dale as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee 26-mmpvisuals-08.jpg|Chip and Dale's poster for Disneyland Paris ChipAndDaleLow-e1308307090566.jpg|Chip and Dale (D23) Chip-Purse.png Disney Chrismtas Pins 2014.jpg Chip and Dale as the Blues Brothers Pin.JPG|Chip and Dale as the Blues Brothers Chip_tsum.jpg Chip Facial Expressions Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dale_Tsum.jpg Dale Facial Expressions Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Dale Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Dale Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Mickey and Friends Christmas Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Mickey and Friends Tsum Tsum Ornaments.jpg Chip and Dale Tsum Tsum Backpack.jpg Chip Tsum Tsum Backpack.jpg Boots Tsum Tsum 2.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Tsum Tsum Spinner Pin.png Chip Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Dale Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries